


Confident.

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Don't Even Know What To Say., I'm Gonna Go Back To Bed Now., M/M, See Ya.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: As Yuri walked down the hallway, a familiar smirk graced his lips. He had a swing in his hips, intent on impressing. The black jeans he was wearing hugged his thighs and calves, showing all of curves perfectly and his loose, hooded a-shirt showing off his pale arms. He had his leather jacket thrown over one shoulder, a Starbucks cup nestled in his other hand.He was pretty confident in himself, especially when men and women would stop and stare at the Russian.





	

As Yuri walked down the hallway, a familiar smirk graced his lips. He had a swing in his hips, intent on impressing. The black jeans he was wearing hugged his thighs and calves, showing all of curves perfectly and his loose, hooded a-shirt showing off his pale arms. He had his leather jacket thrown over one shoulder, a Starbucks cup nestled in his other hand. 

He was pretty confident in himself, especially when men and women would stop and stare at the Russian. He had finally made it into the apartment complex and he was headed straight for the third floor. He pressed the button, taking a sip of the coffee and ignoring the phone number someone wrote on the side.

When the lift stopped, he walked out, enjoying the feeling of leather against his thighs, praying he would too. He stopped at the first door on the right, taking out his keys and opening the apartment door. He heard the sound of the washing machine and he walked into the laundry room, pleased to see his target sitting on a desk chair. 

He walked closer, dropping his jacket and setting down the coffee cup. He gave him a seductive grin and moved to take a seat in his lap, delighting in the sound of surprise he got.

“Mm, you know, Beka… I wish you wouldn’t make me do things like that.”

“Like what?”

“I,” He ran a line down Otabek’s chest with his index finger, purring slightly. “Sat through all of my lectures thinking about you and how good you made me feel last night.”

“Did you now?” Yuri nodded, a slightly pitiful look crossing his lips.

“Mmhmm… all I could think about was your hands… touching me, fucking me open…” He nuzzled into Otabek’s chest, nipping at his neck, hoping to leave a few more lovemarks. “In fact, I almost had to leave class because of how turned on I was, which is saying something because I was just thinking of you… just the thought of you does things to me…”

Otabek groaned, causing Yuri to smile brightly, feeling accomplished. “Yura…”

“Tell me, Otabek… can you fuck me harder than last night?”

Otabek’s answer came in the form of a deep kiss as he picked Yuri up by the thighs, kissing deeper when Yuri wrapped his legs and arms around him. He walked forward, setting Yuri on the washing machine, making it easy for him to have perfect access to those lips, oh so red and swollen from the kissing. 

Yuri moaned into the kiss, the movements of the washing machine giving him a bit of friction. He shivered, feeling Otabek’s large hands running up his thighs, the leather of his jeans making a deliciously satisfying noise. They pulled apart, panting, wide eyes staring at each other.

“Bed.” Yuri groaned, almost giggling in excitement when Otabek picked him up again. However, he was intent on keeping a seductive demeanor in the process. Seconds later, his back was pressed against their dark red blankets and sheets, lips pressed onto his yet again. 

Yuri moaned, letting his boyfriend’s tongue search his mouth. Their tongues slid together, meeting in a wet, albeit passionate fashion. Otabek silently stripped Yuri of his pants, the shirt following. Soon, Yuri was completely naked, his aroused and wet form displayed directly to Otabek. 

Otabek enjoyed times like these, moments where he could do whatever he wanted to in terms of Yuri’s lithe body. His fingers were trailing to Yuri’s entrance and to his surprise, he was loose already. He gave Yuri a questioning look.

“I stretched myself after class. My ass felt incredibly empty without you filling it.”

Otabek got a chill from the thought of his boyfriend shoving fingers inside of himself AT SCHOOL. It was a nice thought, he supposed, a bit endearing to think of a moaning Yuri that was pleasuring himself in a public place and at the thought of Otabek.

Otabek found that he really loved these moments. The moments where Yuri was laid bare in front of him and yet he would still attempt to act as though he were the dominant one. It was cute when the twenty-year old blonde would give him that mischievous look. Yeah. He would love to see that for the rest of his life.


End file.
